


A Nudge in the Right Direction

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turtle can't see them from the tank, but he can hear them arguing again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nudge in the Right Direction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_s_cavalcante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_s_cavalcante/gifts).



> Written anonymously for JS Cavalcante for Valentine's Day 2008.

Turtle can't see them from the tank, but he can hear them arguing again. Munching thoughtfully on some lettuce, he wonders what set them off this time. In his long, long life, he'd never seen any two people fight as much and as often as these two, Gold-Spikes and Red. It was obvious to both him and the wolf that the reason why they fought so much was because they actually wanted to mate. Some days the mating scent was so strong that even the wolf could sense it.

Turtle continued to chew lettuce, pondering. Maybe all that was needed was a nudge in the right direction. He slowly turned to look at the wolf curled on the floor, wondering if he'd be willing to help. He'd give them a little more time to figure things out and if they didn't, he and the wolf would fix things. Satisfied with his decision, Turtle pulled his head into the safety of his shell and contemplated the order of the universe.

-fin-


End file.
